


take care

by uhnonnymouse



Series: Nonny's MCYT Rarepair Emporium [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnonnymouse/pseuds/uhnonnymouse
Summary: “Oh,mi cariño.Do you need me to take care of you?”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Nonny's MCYT Rarepair Emporium [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103702
Comments: 10
Kudos: 378





	take care

**Author's Note:**

> [[FULL REQUEST](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/381845022)]
> 
> i love writing these dorks so much

Techno's forgotten how good it feels to wake up naturally. 

With each blink, sleep slowly melts away, the wisps of some dream on the back of his eyelids. The blankets were heavy and warm, compelling him to borrow further into them. Techno contemplated just closing his eyes again, letting the knowledge he had nothing to do, no responsibilities, lull him to sleep.

He felt the mattress shift beside him. "Techno?"

That’s probably why he feels so good - Techno’s not in his bedroom. He’s in a small bed in a small dorm on his college campus, practically dragged here after three painful days of writing his thesis; locked away in his bedroom, ignorant to the passing of time. 

Technoblade rolled onto his back, too tired to fight the smile off his face. Quackity sat up on the headboard, face illuminated by the chromebook in his lap, washing his features in blueish light.

“Hullo,” he croaked, voice heavy.

“Hey.” Quackity closed his laptop, sliding it to the foot of the bed. “Sleep good?”

“Yeah.” Techno lifted the blankets, and Quackity wriggling down, curling up against his side. “Thank you,” Techno mouthed into Quackity’s neck, nuzzling his nose into his jaw, making Quackity giggle.

“‘Course.” He hummed back. “Just try not to do that again, yeah? Worried the shit outta Wilbur.”

Techno sighed. He only caught the tail-end of Quackity and Wilbur’s conversation as he was pulled out of the house, but it didn’t sound that great. Wilbur and Phil were sure to give him a hard time when he gets back. 

“Worried the shit outta me, too.” Quackity added, running his fingers through long strands of hair, giving Techno’s middle a squeeze. “Sorry I got so angry.”

Techno laughed, relishing in the slight tug at his hair. “Nah, I deserved it.”

Quackity cupped his jaw, the pad of his thumb running along his cheekbone. It was easier than breathing; a kiss so intrinsic to who they were, so gentle and ardor.

Technoblade never imagined he could feel this way about anything, anyone. But Quackity, as always, was the exception; twisting knots in his stomach, so many emotions he’ll never conquer.

It’s exhausting, the majority of the time. But sometimes, in moments like these, it’s exactly what he needs.

Quackity pushes him onto his back, leaning over his chest, a presence that leaves Techno breathless. With the new angle, he languidly sucks Techno’s tongue into his mouth. He pulls away slowly, teeth running over his bottom lip, a small nip that leaves the man beneath him reeling.

Quackity looks at him with big brown eyes. “Hi.”

_ I love you, _ something whispers, so quiet, but it shakes Techno’s entire vision out of it’s frame. He squeezes his eyes shut, and pulls Quackity back in.

No time passes with the exception of the wet smack of lips, and the ruffle of blankets as Quackity shifts closer, and hands running through Techno’s hair. One of those hands trail from his neck, to his chest, splays on his stomach; the heel of Quackity’s palm rests on the edge of his sweatpants.

Quackity moves his kiss to Techno’s jaw, lapping at the spot briefly, and Techno’s breath stutters in his chest.

“Tell me what you want,  _ mi amor.” _ Quackity purrs into his ear, sending vibrations down his spine, straight to just below where the heel of Quackity’s hand is pressing circles.

“I- I-  _ fuck.”  _ Techno’s hips jump up when Quackity’s hand dips, cupping him gently through his pants; the lightly touch, but one that has electricity running down his arms. “I don’t, I don’t know.”

His hands don’t move, but Quackity does pull away from his neck to meet Techno’s eyes. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, it’s fine, it’s--”  _ it’s perfect. _ “I’m just still a little tired. I don’t, um… I mean I want…”

Techno trails off, a blush rising on his face, glowing so pink it matches his hair.

“Oh,  _ mi cariño.” _ Quackity hums sweetly, continues his ministrations. Teasing. “Do you need me to take care of you?”

Techno groans, covering his face. “Don’t say it like that.”

Quackity reaches up with both his hands, Techno’s hips immediately stuttering at the lack of pressure. He pulls Techno’ arms away from his face, holding his wrists down on either side of his head.

“Let  _ papi chulo _ see your pretty face.” Quackity can’t help but giggle as he leans down to kiss Techno.

“Stop.” Techno says against his lips, but he’s laughing as well. “I know what that word means.”

“Don’t kink shame me, babe.” Quackity leaves one last chaste on Techno’s jaw before pulling away, moving down Techno’s body, throwing the blanket off as he goes.

Techno doesn’t help much when Quackity begins to slide his pants and boxers off, content to let Quackity manhandle him the best he can. He pinches his thigh in retaliation when he finally does get them off, having gotten tangled twice in long limbs.

“You’re awful.” Quackity reminds him, sitting between his legs, wrapping a calloused hand around Techno’s cock. Techno moans quietly, the blush back full force. “I can’t believe I’m going to suck your dick.”

“Oh, is that what you plan on do-  _ hnngh.” _

Quackity hollowed his cheeks, slowly pulling off the head of Techno’s dick with a wet  _ pop, _ licking a long strip up the underside.

Quackity lazes around his dick, slow and sensual, farming the fluttering breathes and soft noises that escape from Techno’s mouth. It’s too little and too much all at once, his body stuck between keening for more and pulling away.

“Quackity… “ Techno cringes when his voice is one octave away from a whine. He runs his fingers through raven hair, not pulling, but a pressure that has Quackity sliding down just a centimeter more.

Quackity hums, and Techno’s hips jump up, uncontrollable. Quackity pulls away, coughing slightly.

“Stop moving,” his voice is rough, and Techno barely manages to hold back a whimper.

When he leans back down, engulfing him again in heat, Quackity has his hands planted heavy on his hip bones, pressing him into the mattress. It’s so unfair, how good he looks lapping at his dick, like he was  _ made for this. _

The thought has his hips thrusting up again, this time held down, nails digging into his skin, leaving crescent marks.

“I’m, I--” He gasps, unable to speak as one of Quackity’s hands move to wrap around the part of his shaft not in his mouth.

Techno grips the bedsheets as he comes, Quackity collecting all the warm liquid on his tongue. The next few seconds are a daze, head full of cotton; he blearly watches as Quackity leans over the bed, spitting into the garbage can by the nightstand.

“Yuck.” Quackity says to him, nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Rude.” Techno huffs back. “D’you need help?”

The handjob is short and lazy, both spent. Quackity only needing a few firm strokes before he comes in Techno’s hand.

Techno brings his palm up to his mouth, making eye contact with the noirette as he licks it clean.

“Show-off.” Quackity giggles, pulling his hand away to kiss Techno, regretting it instantly when he tastes himself on his tongue.

“Idiot.” Techno says fondly. “Absolute fool.”

“Shut up and go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> quacknoblade syndrome, where instead of brain there is only quacknoblade
> 
> Want to make a request? Stop by my [Rarepair Emporium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681104).


End file.
